Hathor (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly far higher Name: Hathor Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Female Age: Likely Millions of Years Old Classification: Deity, Demon, Egyptian God, Goddess of Love, Fertility, Motherhood, Joy, and Marriage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Hathor is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation (Causes instantaneous death with Hell's Eyes), Energy Manipulation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning), Healing/Resurrecting, Barriers (Shields against Magical Attacks with Makarakarn, Shields against Physical Attacks with Tetrakarn), Stat Buffing/Debuffing (Removes all "light" status ailments with Pen Patra; Removes Charm with Charmdi; Removes all enemy buffs with Dekaja; Removes Sleep, Panic and Bind with Patra; Removes Poison and Sick with Posumudi; Weakens defense with Rakunda; Charms enemy with Marin Karin, Renders all enemies charmed with Alluring Mazurka),Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Even weak Demons are capable of resisting the mind-controlling effects from Zelenin's song, which can completely brainwash an entire crew of a ship into mindlessly worshipping God, although they are unable to resist it in higher outputs), Physics Manipulation (Demons are unbound by the laws of physics), Transmutation and Petrification (All Demons are unaffected by the Cuvier Syndrome, which is caused by the sun releasing corrupt Data that instantly transformed anyone exposed to it into stone, and are capable of quickly breaking out of being turned into flies or other animals), Almighty Spells which Bypasses all defenses, Large Size (Type 6, wears the Sun as a headpiece) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Wears the Sun as a headpiece), possibly far higher (Mothered Horus, one of the most important and powerful of Egypt's deities) Speed: At least FTL, possibly far higher Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, possibly far higher Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly far higher Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly far higher Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: At least Stellar, possibly higher Standard Equipment: Solar Headpiece Intelligence: Likely very high due to age and nature as a deity Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parents Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 4